Mi Complemento
by LoonyPotter
Summary: Un simple juego le hara ver a Harry y Hermione que ellos son mas que lo que pretenden ser. ULTIMO CAPITULO.. UP! COMPLETO!
1. Pasame la botella!

**Hol**** Es LoonyPotter.**

Bueno, aquí estoy yo otra vez con una nueva historia de mi pareja favorita. Gracias a azaak, luckucharms2812, Liz M, misthy sakura agustina y a Towanda – J por aberme mandado reviews en mi primer fic "Sequia".

Este es mi segundo fic que escribo y va a tener varios capítulos. A ver como escribiendo fics largos.

Los dejo con la historia… Gracias por leer!!!!

* * *

-Vamos a jugar un juego!- gritó Parvati con un grito que resonó en toda la sala común. 

–Para que Parvati?- le agrego Hermione sin animo.

–Vamos no sean así chicos- grito Lavender para apoyarla, -Hoy es sábado, estamos en medio de una fiesta y no hemos hecho nada divertido… esta fiesta esta aburridísima- susurró esto ultimo.

–Esta bien juguemos- interrumpió Ginny.

– Pero con una condición- irrumpió Ron mirando a Harry.

Todos voltearon hacia el moreno. Estaba sentado en un sillón de una esquina viendo una revista de Quiditch. Al darse cuenta de que habían miradas sobre el se paro rápidamente, -Que!?-

Ron lo miro y miro a los demás. –Harry también juega-.

–Que tengo que jugar que?- estaba fuera del tema.

Harry era de los chicos que no se incluía mucho en esos juegos que, principalmente, Parvati le gustaba planear.

–Es que casi nunca juegas Harry- Lavender lo halo por el brazo.

-Juguemos algo bueno por primera vez quieren?- pregunto Hermione. Ella era una de las chicas que tampoco le gustaba mucho esas cosas y quería que fuese lo que fuese terminara pronto. Miro a Harry, lo noto fastidiado y de vez en cuando cruzaban miradas que decían cosas como "quiero terminar con esto" o "quieres que salgamos de aquí?". Rió. Harry y ella siempre se comunicaban así y nadie sabía lo que en realidad querían decir.

Ginny tomo la iniciativa y levantó la mano –Verdad o reto?-

-No…oh-

-Las escondidas?- dijo Neville.

–No…oh-

-Twister?- agrego Seamos esperando pegarla.

-Nop- dijo Parvati desesperada. –Sera…?-

-Es que no lo ven!?- grito Hermione desesperada –Es el juego de la botella…- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Todos se sentaron en el piso formando un círculo. Harry le toco sentarse frente a Hermione. De vez en cuando le daba rápidas miradas y ambos se sonrojaban. Ella se dio cuenta que Ron le susurraba algo en su oído mirándola a ella que hizo que Harry la mirase y se pusiera colorado.

–Bien comencemos- dijo Dean pasándose la lengua por los labios mientras miraba a Parvati.

–ESPEREN!- grito Lavender -hay reglas-.

Se paro en medio a decir las reglas -Cada vez que giran la botella, va a apuntar a una persona- miro de reojo a Harry, -esa persona tiene que besar al que le toco pero…- volteo a mirar a Hermione con una sonrisa, -tienen que besarse como el grupo se lo pida. Eso es solo el beso porque hay beso o reto- miro a Harry poniendo énfasis en estas dos palabras.

Harry sospechaba que tramaban algo que tenga que ver con el. Siempre lo hacían. Por que lo hacían?

–Es un reto que el grupo también le pondrá a la persona que apunte la botella y esa persona tendrá que hacer ese algo para quien giro la botella-.

–Bien!- grito Ron emocionado dándole una gran palmada a Harry por la espalda que casi se va de boca –comencemos!-.

Parvati giro la botella. Apunto hacia Neville.

–tú comienzas-. Neville trago saliva y giro la botella.

Ron reía pensando en quien seria la próxima victima hasta que su sonrisa despareció y puso una cara de sorpresa. Se puso colorado.

–tranquilo Ron es solo un juego- lo trato de calmar Seamus.

–si tiene que besarla que lo haga como un HOMBRE!!- puso énfasis en esto ultimo.

–Ya Ron, Ginny es suficientemente mayor para esto- suspiro Hermione, -Que eliges Neville?-

Miro a Ron de reojo y exclamo –Reto… -.

Todos se pusieron a murmurar.

–Que tengo que hacer?- pregunto una Ginny colorada. Parvati y Lavender no dejaban de susurrarse entre ellas y pidiendo opiniones a los demás.

–A ver Ginny- le acerco un grupo de tarjetitas –toma una. Pero no digas nada… solo hazlo- sonrió y se sentó.

Rojo como un tomate pero decidida se acerco a Neville, se arrodillo frente a el y tomándolo por los hombros lo beso por todo el cuello con su lengua.

Ron estaba como el color de su cabello y trataba de soportara ver a su pequeña "hermanita" hacer ESO con Neville. Fueron los segundos más largos de su vida. Sin aguantarlo mas explotó:

–Ya! – gritó.

–Tranquilízate Ron- Parvati le paso la botella a Lavender.

Esta giro mientras todos los demás excepto Harry y Hermione claro, le gritaban –Beso!, Beso!, Beso!- hasta que la botella se detuvo. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Hermione estaba colorada y desvió la mirada.

–Suertuda…- dijo Parvati bajito.

–Que emoción!- grito Lavender, -Me toco Harry! Y elijo beso-.

Se acercó a el suavemente. Harry retrocedía sin pensar que detrás suyo había una pared en la cual ella lo acorraló.

–queremos un beso de verdad!- grito Ron. Hermione le dio un codazo.

–Que sea con lengua!- grito Ginny.

–QUE?!- grito Hermione, ahora si que quería irse de ahí y que se la tragara la tierra. Sentía una puya en su corazón, ella sabia que Harry no quería eso y ella sabia de sobra que ella tampoco quería eso; y sin dejarle tiempo para protestar Lavender lo aprisionó contra la pared para besarlo. Todos miraban atentos a la escena.

–Vamos Harry tu puedes…- le animo Ron, pero eso era lo menos el necesitaba, solo quería acabar.

Todos miraban excepto Hermione que estaba con la mirada baja, estaba tan colorada y con el corazón a mil. Era como vivir una de sus peores pesadillas.

Finalmente Lavender y Harry se separaron. Hubo un silencio incomodo. Harry busco la mirada de Hermione, esta seguía con la cabeza agachada.

–Creo que… no voy a jugar mas- al parase sintió un alón por el brazo obligándolo a sentarse.

–Ni lo pienses- dijo Parvati, -seguiremos jugando y gira la botella-.

Poniendo a girar la botella rogo por que fuera Hermione que le tocase. La miro y seguía sin levantar la mirada. No es por nada que la quería elegir, es que confiaba inmensamente en ella.

Ella lo conocía tanto como el a ella y se sentía muy bien con ella. Prefería que le tocase ella en este juego que otra de esas chicas que solo lo quieren utilizar como juguete sexual.

La punta de la botella se detuvo. A Harry se le dibujo una gran sonrisa. Hermione sentía como si la miraran y levanto la cabeza. Lo primero que vio fue la punta de la botella y luego la mirada de Harry.

Ella sabia que era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Prefería que fuese el que otros. Le tenia mucha confianza y ningún juego tonto cambiaria sus sentimientos o arruinaría su amistad. O si?

–Beso o reto?- le dijo Lavender.

Miro a Harry como para consultarlo pero el le dio una tierna mirada y le susurro "confió en ti". Hermione leyó sus labios y sonrió de medio. Amaba esa parte de Harry.

–Um… yo… elijo reto- dijo por fin. Tomo una carta y la leyó con mucha atención.

Harry estaba tenso, "por que tardaba tanto en leer. Que será…".

Observo como ella se paraba del círculo y subía a su cuarto. Bajo con una guirnalda árabe en su cintura y un CD mágico. Busco la mejor canción del CD. Con la varita bajo el tono de las luces.

Harry notó con sorpresa como ella se acercaba a el y se colocaba sobre el con las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sus narices rozándose. El solo sentía una gota de sudor resbalándose por la sien. Algo le decía que este juego traería consecuencias algo drásticas…

**Gracias por leer**

**Plis manden reviews****. Soy nueva en esto y si ustedes me escriben sobre la historia podre mejorarla.**

**Graxias….**

**Besos, LoonyPotter.**


	2. Error

**Hola de nuevo**

Aki estoy actualizando. Mil graxias por los reviews y aquí les va el segundo capi… jeje se que muchos de ustedes estaban esperando. Si, es un poco mas largo que el otro.

El tercer capitulo lo subiré como el fin de semana del 15 pero tratare de hacerlo lo antes posible OK? Es que acabo de comenzar exámenes y termino el 18 -- Q mal buaa!!

Pero espero que lo disfruten y A LEER!

Para escuchar tienen q poner "Ojos así" de Shakira para la parte que esperaban de Hermione y "Collide" de Howie Day.

* * *

_Harry notó con sorpresa como ella se acercaba a el y se colocaba sobre el con las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sus narices rozándose. El solo sentía una gota de sudor resbalándose por la sien. Algo le decía que este juego traería consecuencias algo drásticas…_

_…_

Sin meditarlo mucho tiempo Hermione comenzó a escuchar el ritmo de la música, que comenzaba suave y tomaba un ritmo parejo. Harry dedujo, con lo poco que podía pensar, que la música era de la danza del vientre.

Noto como Hermione se arrodillo ante el y movía esa cintura. "Santo Merlín!" no sabia que Hermione supiera bailar eso… tan sensual, tan sexy, tan… "Tranquilo Harry es solo un juego", trataba de controlarse pero era en vano.

_Ayer__conocí__ un cielo sin sol__y un hombre sin suelo__un santo en __prisión__y una __canción__ triste sin __dueño_

La movía de arriba abajo… de un lado a otro… Su pequeño ombligo parecía juguetear en su cintura. Harry estaba embelesado y acelerado a la vez. No conocía esa faceta de su mejor amiga.

_Ya__ he ya he ya la he__y __conocí__ tus ojos negros__ya he ya he ya la he__y ahora si que no__puedo vivir sin ellos yo_

Hermione se paro del piso poniendo un ritmo un poco más rápido en su cintura y moviendo a los compas sus manos.

_Le__ pido al cielo solo un deseo__que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir__he recorrido ya el mundo entero__y una cosa te vengo a decir__viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut__fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur__y no __encontré__ ojos __así__como los que tienes tu_

"Oh Merlín! No puedo creer que le este bailando a Harry"

_R__abboussamai fikarrajaii__fi ainaiha aralhayati__ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni__arjouka labbi labbi nidai__viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut__fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur__y no __encontré__ ojos __así__como los que tienes tu_

Los ojos ámbar miraron directamente los esmeralda. Podía ver un fulgor en sus ojos. Se sentía a mil y no había nada que detuviera eso. El moreno la miraba con atención, no podía dejar de verla "Dios!".

_Ayer__ vi pasar una mujer__debajo de su camello__un rio de sal un barco__abandonado en el desierto_

Hermione se acercaba mas y mas hacia Harry y el solo sentía sus hormonas al borde. Pero era su mejor amiga y no podía pasarse con ella aunque quisiese. Un momento… aunque quisiese? Que le estaba pasando? "Es que tu amiguita es atractiva Potter no seas siego".

_Ya__ he ya he ya la he__y vi pasar tus ojos negros__ya he ya he ya la he__y ahora si que no__puedo vivir sin ellos yo_

Hermione se deslizaba al ritmo de la música por el piso en cuatro patas acercándose lo suficientemente a Harry como para tocarlo y acariciarlo con una mano desde su cabeza, rozando sus mejillas, bajando a sus labios…

Bajo hasta su cuello llegando hasta su pecho. Con su mano tomo la de el entre la suya. Lo halo hacia ella y lo besó.

_Le__ pido al cielo solo un deseo__que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir__he recorrido ya el mundo entero__y una cosa te vengo a decir__viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut__fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur__y no __encontré__ ojos __así__como los que tienes tu_

Lo beso con pasión. Parecía como si estuviese deseosa de hacerlo y Harry no se quedaba atrás. Llevo sus manos hacia su cintura y por fin la pudo acariciar. "Tan suave como sus labios". Se besaban con tanto fulgor que ante la mirada atónita de todos seguían en lo suyo como si estuviesen solos.

_Le__ pido al cielo solo un deseo__que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir__he recorrido ya el mundo entero__y una cosa te vengo a decir__viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut__fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur__y no __encontré__ ojos __así__como los que tienes tu_

La música se detuvo y seguían en lo suyo. Quien diría que nunca se habían deseado. Quien lo diría.

Solo se separaron por la falta de aire ya que Harry escucho un leve gemido corto por parte de ella al separar sus labios. O era su imaginación?

Se miraron directo a los ojos. Ambos estaban sorprendidos y no podían creer lo que había pasado. Nunca habían pensado en hacer eso. Ambos. Hermione desvió la mirada rápidamente y sin mirarlo siquiera se paró del suelo y se quedo parada mirando directo al piso. Nadie se daba cuenta pero su cara estaba más roja que los siete Weasleys juntos y quería que se la tragara la tierra. Si fuese verdad que se la tragaría ya lo hubiera hecho.

Hubo un silencio incomodo. Muy incomodo. Ron se atrevió a romperlo.

-Bueno… por lo menos pasaste el reto Hermione!-

Hermione le lanzo una mirada como de "Te mato Ron" y en ese momento que levanto el rostro Harry noto que estaba muy sensible y a punto de llorar.

Sin mirar a nadie mas, ni a Harry, subió corriendo a su habitación y en el silencio solo se pudo escucha el portazo de su puerta.

-Creo que tienes que consolarla- le animo Ginny. (Vaya, vaya. La escena perfecta que todos queremos ver en lo libros, Ginny dándole ánimos a Harry para que vaya tras Hermione jaja)

-Por que yo?- susurro mirando las escaleras. Estaba mal. No mal, fatal.

-Para que ella vea que un juego no te afecta- le animo.

Hubo un silencio. Harry pensaba como iba a hacer eso, no era tan fácil como sus amigos decían. Unos minutos atrás su mejor amiga le bailaba sensualmente encima de el y al otro ya se sentía fatal por lo ocurrido.

-Pues yo creo que le cayó mal- dio Neville. Se acerco a Harry y le dio un leve empujón, -Ve Harry- le animó.

El moreno miro como todos se alejaban para hacer otras cosas y dejarlo solo para que suba y observo por última vez, antes de subir las escaleras…

En la habitación de las chicas del último año, Hermione Granger miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida. No sabia que hacer. No sabia si darle la cara a su mejor amigo o ignorarlo por lo ocurrido.

Nunca había hecho algo así con el, era como jugar con su amistad, era su amistad con Harry Potter la que estaba en juego! Bueno, no era solo el nada mas, era algo en su corazón.

Pum, Pum, Pum!

Volteo la cabeza hacia donde venia el sonido. Era la puerta.

_The dawn is breaking__A light shining through__You're__ barely waking__And I'm tangled up in you__Yeah__I'm open, you're closed__Where I follow, you'll go__I worry I won't see your face__Light up again_

Se paro lentamente de su silla y se encamino hacia la puerta. Sin abrirla y temblorosa se acerco a ella.

-Quien?- su voz sonaba cortante.

-Yo… uhum- se aclaró la garganta. Tenia que pensar bien lo que iba a decir. -Harry-

Al escuchar su nombre, Hermione se sentó de nuevo mirando la ventana.

-Adelante-pronuncio.

El ojiverde giro el pómulo y entro. La vio sentada frente a la ventana con la mirada contraria a la suya. Lo supo. "Me esta esquivando la mirada".

_Even the best fall down sometimes__Even the wrong words seem to rhyme__Out of the doubt that fills my mind__I somehow find__You and I collide__I'm quiet you know__You make a first impression__I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

Tratando de romper el hielo, comenzó a hablar.

-Estoy seguro de que quieres ahorcar a Ron- dijo con media sonrisa.

-No estoy para bromas Harry- respondió sin mirarlo todavía.

Que estúpido sonó eso. Venia a consolarla y se le ocurre hablar de Ron. "Idiota!".

Ojala decirle, con mucha facilidad lo que ella había provocado en el cuando bailaba. Estaba seguro de que ella sintió algo muy parecido.

El silencio parecía una tortura…

-Si vienes porque ellos te mandaron y no por tu cuenta- lo miro a los ojos por primera vez –estoy segura de que no tienes nada que decirme en realidad-

-Yo.. la verdad es que estaba preocupado y—

-Valla Harry no lo puedo creer!- le corto furiosa mirándolo directamente a los ojos, -primero jugamos un juego, luego el maldito reto ese!- estaba bien furiosa casi gritándole en la cara y acercándose a el como advertencia, -nos toca besarnos! Cosa que nunca pensamos que haríamos Harry y lo hicimos! Algo que podría afectarnos Harry no estaba lista para besarte no a ti Harry!-

El moreno pudo notar que la castaña estaba al borde del llanto desesperado. Al principio el temía lo peor, pero esto es serio. Hermione se calmo un poco pero empezó a llorar.

_Even the best fall down sometimes__Even__ the stars refuse to shine__Out of the back you fall in time__I somehow find__You and I collide_

-Los amigos no andan besuqueándose por ahí Harry- trato de limpiarse las lagrimas que empapaban su rostro joven, -y menos sin son amigos que nunca llegarían a mas… como nosotros Harry- susurro esto ultimo.

-Me sentí confundida por primera vez con un chico- dijo mas calmada, -y lo que me molesta es que tuviste que ser tu Harry-

Sin decir una palabra más se sentó en la ventana. En silencio Harry se movió de su estado de casi shock y salió por la puerta sin mencionar una palabra.

Se sentó en las escaleras con su rostro entre sus manos. Ahora comprendía todo. Ella sintió lo mismo que el y estaba confundida, no sabia lo que sentía. Ella no quería que fuera el ya que eran amigos de toda la vida y podría arruinar su amistad si pasase algo mas…

_Don't stop here__I lost my place__I'm close behind_

-Harry?- dijo una voz subiendo las escaleras, -Que paso?-. Era Ginny.

-Soy un tonto. Esta resentida conmigo- su voz se escuchaba desesperada. Parecía que iba a llorar pero tenía que ser un Griffyndor. Aunque la verdad se le hacia mas difícil en esta situación con Hermione que con Voldemort.

-Se me va a hacer difícil decirle- susurro.

-decirle que?- le pregunto Ginny.

-Nada olvídalo- agregó volteando la mirada con rendido.

Ginny decido dejarlo tranquilo y bajo las escaleras. Una vez solo, Harry maldijo para si mismo. "Maldito Potter! Todo por un beso. Un maldito beso". Se halo el cabello hacia arriba. (q lindo enojado :)

Se puso de pie y miro la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.

_Even the best fall down sometimes__Even__ the wrong words seem to rhyme__Out of the doubt that fills your mind__You finally find__You and I collide_

-Lo siento Hermione, jamás haría algo que no quieras- dijo mirándola y dejando una lagrima caer por su mejilla. Se giro y bajo las escaleras…

Del otro lado de la puerta, una chica castaña separaba su oído de la puerta, recostando su cabeza en ella y dejando escapar una lagrima seguida por una hermosa sonrisa.

_You finally find__You__ and I collide__You finally find__You and I collide_

* * *

Awwwww!! Que tierno y triste…

Espero que les haya gustado. Plis dejen reviews!!!!

Actualizare lo más pronto posible. Mas temprano el otro fin de semana.

Besazos, **LoonyPotter.**

**Nox!**


	3. Ella es El es

_**Lumus**_; Hola!!

Perdón por el retraso. Es que he estado últimamente muy ocupada pero no fue en vano ya que estoy haciendo otra historia y voy por la mitad. Estoy esperando a terminarla para pasarla toda y así no tener que hacerlo por partes. La verdad lo siento es que la inspiración se me va mucho pero cuando viene escribo mucho…

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo. Que lo disfruten!!

_**

* * *

**__**Capitulo 2: Error.**_

_Even the best fall down sometimes - Even the wrong words seem to rhyme - Out of the doubt that fills your mind - You finally findYou and I collide_

-Lo siento Hermione, jamás haría algo que no quieras- dijo mirándola y dejando una lagrima caer por su mejilla. Se giro y bajo las escaleras…

Del otro lado de la puerta, una chica castaña separaba su oído de la puerta, recostando su cabeza en ella y dejando escapar una lagrima seguida por una hermosa sonrisa.

_You finally find - You and I collide - You finally find- You and I collide_

…

**Capitulo 3: Ella es… El es…**

Ya eran las 8 de la noche, la sala común estaba alborotada y tenía un ambiente festivo. Parvati y Lavender habían conseguido un permiso de la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor para invitar a compañeros de otras casas. Había música, baile, bebidas… pero, debido al incidente de hacia un rato Harry estaba lejos de todo esto sentado en una esquina retirada de la sala común. Es mas; no le importaba mucho lo que estuviese pasando.

-Harry ven!-

El moreno levanto la mirada y vio a Luna Lovegood agitarle la mano, y sin hacerle mucho caso se volteo dándole la espalda.

-Ron, que le pasa a Harry?- pregunto preocupada.

-Bueno, digamos que un juego no salió bien y unos sentimientos se encontraron, pero todo resulto mal-. Luna lo miro sin entender mucho lo que le explicaba, -Ya sabes que cuando se juegan con sentimientos hay personas que pueden salir heridas-

-Y Hermione, donde esta?- miro a todos lados ya que desde hace rato no la veía por ningún lado.

-te voy a decir todo con detalle- se acerco a ella ara que nadie lo escuchara, -Mira, lo que paso fue que Hermione……

_Luego…._

-Pobre Harry…- peso Luna y volteo a mirarlo. Estaba decaído y sin ánimo. Lo observaba detenidamente mientras pensaba en algo que Hermione le había contado para mantener en secreto…

_**:Flash-Back:**_

Harry y Ron estaban riendo como locos con unas historias que más bien parecían chismes… Hermione los había invitado a estudiar a la orilla del lago y en realidad estaban 'estudiando' otras cosas.

-Harry, Ron!- les grito Hermione desde el árbol, -dejen sus bobadas y vengan a estudiar!-

Tratando de controlar la risa, Harry trato de hablarle, -Pero Mione..jaja..jaja..tienes que escuchar esto…jaja-

-Pues aléjense y déjenme estudiar!- espeto enojada, -porque yo si aprovecho mi tiempo!-

Mentiras. Quería concentrase y estudiar, pero no podía. Ni siquiera antes de que la interrumpieran. No podía hacerlo. De vez en cuando miraba por el rabillo del ojo, encima de su libro y levantaba su cara sigilosamente para que no se dieran cuenta.

Miraba su cara, sus facciones, sus ojos, sus sonrisa, como corría, su…

-Hermione Granger mirando chicos en vez de estudiar?- la interrumpió una voz.

-Ahhh, Luna!!- dio un grito de espanto, cerrando el libro y provocando que Harry y Ron voltearan y se rieran de ella.

-Cállense ya!- le grito Hermione.

-Me explicarías que estabas haciendo Hermione?- le pregunto curiosa mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ante esto Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, miro hacia los chicos y se tapo la cara con el libro.

Luna volteo la mirada hacia los chicos. Después de un largo silencio, Luna comenzó a tartamudear con una sonrisa.

-Es Harry, Luna- dijo mirándolo.

–Lo sabia, lo sabia!- la abrazo dándole apoyo.

Se acerco mas a su lado para que no la escucharan, -Y dime… - susurro. Aunque Hermione tenia la mirada plantada en Harry como hipnotizada, -como fue eso?-

Hermione dejo escapar un largo suspiro, -No es algo nuevo, siento esto en mi desde hacia unos años-

-Y el nunca ha sospechado?- pregunto curiosa.

-No- suspiro ida de la realidad haciendo un largo silencio.

–Tengo miedo Luna. Tengo miedo de tantas cosas por él, siempre lo he querido proteger, pero ahora que tengo este sentimiento siento como..como si…- se sentía como si le faltar el aire, -si lo perdiera me sentiría vacía, sin sentido, sin nada ni razón de vivir-

Hubo otro silencio.

-Sabes lo mas grande de estar enamorado?- desvió su mirada por primera vez.

-El simple hecho de no ser correspondida-

Luna se dio cuanta de lo mucho que Hermione sufría. Tenia guardado eso en silencio por tantos años, y ahora le hacia daño. Se le quedo mirando. Aun miraba a Harry fijamente y con un semblante triste en su rostro.

Quería hacer algo por ella, aunque sea un imposible… _"pero que?" _pensó mientras Hermione volvía a su lectura a ver si se concentraba por primera vez en le día…

_**:End Flash-Back:**_

Volviendo a la realidad y decidida se paro del sillón y camino hacia Harry, pero una voz a su espalda la detuvo.

-Espera, que vas a hacer?-

-Voy a hablarle- dijo volviendo caminar. Se detuvo pensativa un rato, -Ron, a Harry le gusta una chica?-

-No se- agrego rápidamente y sonrojado.

-Ron es de vida o muerte!- le suplico Luna, insistiendo -es por el bien de ambos-

-Esta bien!- la calmo, -pero no me presiones, se supone que no te lo debo de decir o Harry me mataría-

Se acerco a su oído y susurro levemente…

-Es….-

Luna se quedo atónita sin ver como Ron se alejaba con un largo suspiro y un leve adiós.

-No puede… ser- sonrió de medio lado dejándose caer, que por suerte un sillón estaba justo ahí para amortiguar su caída.

-Luna?-

Una voz la saco de su estado de 'shock'. Era Harry que se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba. Claro, al ser Luna Lovegood podría ser normal, pero como buen amigo se acerco para ver.

-Estas bien?-, se sentó a su lado en el sofá mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Ella reacciono y volvió a la realidad con un grito agudo que hizo que se asustara y brincara levemente del sofá.

-Harry!- se volvió hacia el mirándolo fijamente, -necesito hablar contigo-. Lo agarro por los hombros y lo sacudió un poco. Ya esto le preocupaba a Harry, Luna actuaba muy extraño y tenia que saber que pasaba.

-Luna que pasa?- pregunto preocupado. Ella le miro y miro alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviese cerca, -supe lo que pasó entre tú y Hermione-

Harry bajo la mirada. Sabia que tenia que ver con algo así. No quería hablar del tema, se sentía mal y tal vez culpable, pero eso no implicaba que tenía que amargarse. Pero así se sentía ya que su corazón así lo demostraba.

-Harry mírame- le levanto la barbilla para verle, -Tal vez ella reacciono así bruscamente pero no es lo que parece-

-A que te refieres?- pregunto por curiosidad.

-Me refiero a que ella ha estado así de sensible estos últimos dias- Harry la miro mas confundido, -Recuerdas el día en el lago?, bueno ella y yo empezamos a hablar sobre algo delicado. Algo que tiene que ver con sus sentimientos emocionales y eso, sabes a que me refiero verdad?-

-Cuales… sentimientos?- su corazón latía por desespero.

-Sentimientos de..- miro alrededor y se acerco a su oído, -amor-

-Ah!?- brinco del sillón, -DE AMOR!?- gritó.

Los demás en la sala lo miraron raro. Luna lo tomo por el brazo, -Lo siento, sigan en lo suyo no le hagan caso- y lo jaló hacia las escaleras de la torre.

-Espera Luna, por quien? Que es lo que le pasa? Desde cuando?- tenia muchas preguntas las cuales quería las respuestas de todas.

-Solo te diré que ese beso entre ustedes dos la confundió mas-

-Per….- quería saber mas pero ella lo interrumpió, -ya, ve háblale y dile todo lo que sientas en tu corazón. Dile todo- lo empujo al escalón.

La vio caminar alejándose de allí, -quien es esa persona?- le pregunto.

Ella se volteo y se devolvió, -tu sabes quien-, le guiñó un ojo y se alejo de allí.

"_Y si le digo la verdad?, pero si la confundo?... No. No la voy a dejar ir. Esta vez las cosas entre ella y yo quedaran claras, así como nuestros sentimientos" _

-Le voy a decir todo- aclaro en voz audible y subió las escaleras.

--

Ron miro a Luna caminar hacia el y diviso a Harry subir las escaleras.

-Hey Luna! Donde fue Harry?-

-Fue a aclarar todo Ronnie- sonrió triunfante.

-No le dijiste que yo te lo dije o si?- pregunto asustado.

-No- respondió tranquilamente sirviéndose un poco de ponche, -solo lo hice razonar-

Ron la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay Ronnie!- le dio una bebida a su ponche, -a los hombre solo hay que ponerlos a razonar un poco para que entiendan a las chicas-

Es verdad, y que mejor que alguien como Luna Lovegood para eso. Sonrió agradecido.

--

Harry llegó hasta la puerta que leía bien claro las insignias "H. Granger prefecta de Gryffindor". Tenia unos 5 minutos ahí afuera sin decidirse a tocar o bajar las escaleras, aunque lo mas obvio era que entrara. Respiro hondo.

"_No hagas nada estúpido"._

Cuando estaba dispuesto a tocar la puerta su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que pensó que le daría un ataque. Y se retractó de hacer lo que iba a hacer.

"_Exagerado"._

Se apoyo en la puerta y cerro los ajos a ver si aun estaba ahí. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe hacia adentro haciendo que callera de boca al piso de la habitación y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fueron unos zapatos negros…

-Harry?-

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llego este capitulo. Que les pareció?

No se preocupen ya voy por la mitad del otro capitulo para poder publicarlo sin tanta demora.

Plis, dejen reviews para saber

_**Nox!**_


	4. Necesito que me escuchen

_**Lumus**_, Hola de nuevo!!

Gracias por los increíbles reviews que me dejaron!. Se que me retrase un poco pero es que la escuela me tiene un poco estresada TT….

Les voy a informar que este es el penúltimo capitulo de "Mi Complemento", TT Pero es que es solo de 5 capítulos…

Bueno aquí va, a leer!

* * *

'_**En el capitulo 2:...'**_

Harry llegó hasta la puerta que leía bien claro las insignias "H. Granger prefecta de Gryffindor". Tenia unos 5 minutos ahí afuera sin decidirse a tocar o bajar las escaleras, aunque lo mas obvio era que entrara. Respiro hondo.

"_No hagas nada estúpido"._

Cuando estaba dispuesto a tocar la puerta su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que pensó que le daría un ataque. Y se retractó de hacer lo que iba a hacer.

"_Exagerado"._

Se apoyo en la puerta y cerro los ajos a ver si aun estaba ahí. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe hacia adentro haciendo que callera de boca al piso de la habitación y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fueron unos zapatos negros…

-Harry?-

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Necesito que me escuchen.**

Levanto la mirada lentamente, con miedo, sabiendo lo que venia a continuación. Se cruzo con la cristalina mirada, a causa de llorar, de Hermione. Con un poco de torpeza se levanto y con su típico tartamudeo habló.

-He, Herms…. Eh… yo…yo…-

Trato de articular algo pero se quedo frisado mientras Hermione lo empujaba fuera de la habitación. Pero Harry con sus reflejos de buscador se agarra de la puerta logrando zafarse y cierra la puerta con seguro. Hermione dejo de forcejar y levanta su mirada hacia él. No sabia porque pero en esa mirada había una decepción y esperanza a la vez.

De repente su respiración se tranquilizo por arte de magia y logro hablar.

-Necesito hablar contigo-

Hermione hizo un gesto que Harry interpreto como un intento de sonrisa.

-Yo… tam...También-, logro decir en un susurro apenas audible mirando hacia un lado. No se atrevía a verle aun.

-Mírame- le suplicó tomándola por los brazos llegando hacia su barbilla y volteándola hacia el. Le acariciaba la mejilla lentamente, casi sutil.

-Necesito que me escuches- se detuvo a pensar en lo que iba a decir pero tarde o temprano tenia que hacerlo, -ne, necesito confesarte algo que creo que… necesitas saber-

Ante estas palabras de su propia boca, Hermione levanto el rostro reflejando en sus ojos un brillo especial.

-Hermione, has estado llorando?- pregunto preocupado.

Ella solo deja ir lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas frente a el y se esconde en su cuello para llorar. Automáticamente Harry la abraza con fuerza transmitiéndole todo el cariño y si era posible que ella lo sintiese; el amor. No podía creer que un simple juego podría jugar y humillar los sentimientos de su "amiga" frente a todos y frente a él.

-Me preocupas Herms-, es lo único que logra decirle en ese momento.

Se separan un poco y la toma de las manos. Ella lo mira y sonríe por primera vez al mismo tiempo que la acariciaba la mejilla al ojiverde.

-Lo siento Harry, creo que altere demasiado por algo que no tiene importancia-

-Si lo tiene, no sabes cuanto- dijo pensando en lo que Luna le había dicho. Se acerco a ella dándole un sutil beso de confortación en la mejilla.

-Ven te voy a decir algo- dijo halándolo con las manos aun en las de el. Se sentaron en un pequeño sofá de dos frente a la pequeña chimenea.

No sabía como empezar. Debía ser fuerte y demostrarle que algo estúpido no puede hacerle cometer locuras. Siempre le había importado; desde siempre. El la ha aceptado tal cual es, cree en ella, no se rinde a su lado, la admira por completo.

Le encantan esos momentos en que estudia tanto y se da cuenta de que el la mira como hace sus "cosas", como se concentra. _"Te admiro mucho Herms, eres muy especial"_le había dicho una vez. Perdona mis errores porque su corazón es noble, se entrega incondicionalmente. Tanto así que hasta terminan en peleas con tal de salvarle, es que con Voldemort no le bastaba?

La mantiene cerca de su corazón, aunque sea por "amistad". Nunca la juzga, mas bien aprende de ella, la apoya en todo no solo en peleas y la ayuda a levantarse porque ella sabe que hasta Harry Potter tropieza, y mucho. Calma sus temores como lo hizo ahora, en este instante. Calmándola con sus abrazos, caricias y su cálida mirada. Así ayudándola en silencio para ella poder decirle lo que siente y eleva su espíritu.

Dice cosas lindas de mi, tanto que a veces se burlan de el por creer que esta enamorado de mi. Pero se que no le importan porque conmigo se olvida del mundo igual que yo me olvido también, hasta de donde me encuentro. Me dice la verdad cuando quiero escucharla. Aunque hay veces que sabe que me va a doler algo que tiene que decir me lo dice aunque le insiste porque para el mentir es no confiar ciegamente.

Me comprende, me valora, camina a mi lado aunque le cueste muchas cosas exteriores. La quiere por ser ella. Por ser simplemente Hermione Granger la sabelotodo. Grita si es necesario, y cuando no quiero escuchar; me baja a la realidad… Hermione…

_Hermione… Hermione… Hermione…_

-Hermione?, Hermione?!- La voz de Harry la saco de sus pensamientos haciéndole escuchar. Lo miro un poco despistada. Se incorporo y respiro hondo.

-Siempre me siento así cuando pienso en… -, ambos se miraron fijamente aun con las manos entrelazadas, -…en lo que mi corazón mas desea… –

El se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-Harry, acaso estas confundido?-

EL suspiro y la miro nuevamente. Tomando le valor Gryffindor que le quedaba prosiguió a hablar.

-Sabes que nunca haría nada para lastimarte en ningún sentido, verdad?-

-Si, lo se- sonrió divertida.

-Y nunca te haría algo para confundirte, verdad?-

- Siii, a que quieres llegar Potter? – rio un poco y se mordió el labio. La cara de Harry se veía graciosa.

El rio ante el gesto de su amiga y la cara que ponía. Amaba ese gesto, lo volvía loco. Era como un "punto" débil para el. Se acerco a ella y el acaricio la mejilla con mas énfasis, haciéndola estremecer a su lado.

-Estoy enamorado-

Automáticamente ella se alejo un poco y con un tono de decepción pronuncio en un susurro inaudible un _"Oh... Ya veo", _pero trato de ocultar su leve tristeza ante Harry.

-Y se que también estas enamorada-

Esto la alarmo un poco y hasta la asusto el hecho de que supiera algo o piense todo lo contario. Se volteo de espalda hacia el balcón y miro las estrellas para no pensar en eso.

-Por eso te confundió lo que paso- le dijo Harry por detrás muy cerca de su oído. Sus labios casi rozaban su piel y le erizaban los cabellos.

Olía a vainilla, ese aroma embriagante que nunca lo saciaría. Él siempre, todas las noches miraba esa gran estrella que Hermione miraba en ese instante y le pedía como un niño alegando un tesoro que no sabia si iba a ser suyo, pero teniendo este concepto claro en su mente por lo menos le pedía ser una huella imborrable en su vida para que nunca lo olvidara, ser alguien que va mas allá del mundo en su vida, un recuerdo constante una sola verdad.

Infinita. Única. Imborrable.

Palpitar en sus rezos por temor de abandono, ser en su vida una eterna amistad. Ser en su vida algo más que un instante, algo más que una sombra. Ser el llanto en sus ojos, en sus labios la risa, ser el fin, el principio, la tiniebla, la luz, la tierra, el cielo, la vida, la muerte. Ser igual que en mi vida has venido a ser tú.

Escuchó como lentamente Hermione sollozaba. No le veía el rostro pero sabia que lloraba.

-Es que aun no entiendes Harry-

Silencio.

-No entiendes NADA DE LO QUE PASA!. Siempre estas ahí tratando de ayudarme y lo aprecio de verdad que si pero hay veces que eres tan poco razonable-

-Hermione…- le intento agarrar las manos pero esta se zafo rápidamente.

-No Harry-

Se sentó en el sillón dejándolo ahí parado. Se sentía idiota. Era muy confuso y difícil para ambos.

-Lo amo. Lo amo tanto que a veces creo que es demasiado-, la miro buscando respuestas a tantas cosas en su corazón.

-Es una persona muy especial, tal vez el mismo ni se de cuenta porque a veces se siente inferior. Me protege como nadie en este mundo. Reímos, hablamos, nos contamos secretos como niños pequeños. Somos confidentes –, tenia la mirada en un punto del fuego mientras hablaba. El solo la miraba como un niño que le cuentan un cuento, - A veces me pongo a pensar si no lo hubiese conocido. Estaría perdida. Seguiría siendo la insoportable niña que no tenía amigos a los 10 años. Simplemente no puedo verme así, no puedo.-

De repente su riza se escucho por la habitación. Parecía divertida y aliviada. Las palabras le salían solas como el viento desde su corazón. Harry sonrió y se sentó a su lado, viéndola sonreír divertida mientras hablaba.

-A veces peleamos… por nada, tonterías realmente- rió, -pero me encanta todo él –

Se giro en el sofá y lo miro a los ojos mientras hablaba.

-Hay veces que me siento mal con decirle "te quiero" si en realidad lo amo con todas mis fuerzas y mi alma -

Se acercaron involuntariamente. Como una fuerza que los atraía.

-Se que es algo mas, algo que llena el alma-

Le acaricio el rostro y su cicatriz. Sintió las manos del ojiverde abrazarla por la cintura.

-Yo se- susurro, -estoy segura Harry… de que somos más de lo que aparentamos ser, algo más-

Harry la miro profundamente y se quedo mudo. Hermione supo lo que hizo entonces, le confeso que él, Harry Potter, era el chico que le hacia perder el sueño, el chico que la volvía loca, el chico por el cual se había enamorado. Lo había dicho todo como hipnotizada, sin darse cuenta…

Harry se levanto y su respiración se volvió a acelerar.

-Hermione… yo... te quería decir que estoy enamorado de… ti…- se sentía un poco apenado y avergonzado. (xD: hombres!)

-Perdóname- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación dejando a una Hermione confundida por su reacción…

* * *

**Fin del capitulo!!**

Que les pareció, ehh? Muy emotivo, me inspire como nunca :) Yo misma me impresiono de lo que he mejorado y todo gracisa a ustedes en animarme en seguir!! gracias mil;)

Reviews plis!! (GO)

El próximo capitulo es el quinto y el ultimo, se llamara… les digo?... Sere buena y lo hare ya que no hice espilers en este fic.

Cap 5 : Mi Complemento……XD

Besos cuídense y no olviden reviews!!

LoonyPotter

**_Nox!_**


	5. Mi Complemento

**_Lumus!_**

Hola a todos! Se que me demore pero creanme vale la pena. Me quedo hermoso. Lo escribi lo lei y me salieron lagrimas. Hermoso!!

Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron durante el fic y me dieron animos para seguir. Gracias a ustedes y sus reviews he mejorado ucho y yo misma me sorprendo!

Gracias mil a: **Misthy Sakura Agustina, Azaak, Malu Diadoji, Steph-Granger, Ruby P. Black, HermionedePotterGranger, y Maena. **

En especial quiero agradecer a mi amiga **Melcofe**, gracias a ella por todo y por tu apoyo incondicional. Yo te apoyare siempre Meli!!

Gracias Mil!!

A leer!

* * *

'_**En el capitulo 4':**_

Harry se levanto y su respiración se volvió a acelerar.

-Hermione… yo... te quería decir que estoy enamorado de… ti…- se sentía un poco apenado y avergonzado.

-Perdóname- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación dejando a una Hermione confundida por su reacción…

……

**Capitulo 5: Mi Complemento.**

Ya era domingo en la mañana, y eran las dos de la tarde. La fiesta había ido de maravilla, excepto por Hermione que no había salido de su habitación en toda la noche y toda la mañana y Harry… bueno, que había desaparecido literalmente de la vista de todos.

Decidida a salir, Hermione salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió a la sala común. No encontró a nadie allí y salió hacia las orillas del lago, ya que hacia un calor infernal.

Encontró un pequeño manantial que era parte del lago pero alejado entre unos arbustos, en el cual el agua era más limpia y cristalina que de costumbre.

Pensó en Harry; el era como ese manantial, puro de corazón porque Harry nunca había dicho mentiras no era propio de el decir mentiras. _Risa._ Por eso se metía en problemas con otras personas, por su sinceridad extrema.

Y ahí paso. Harry le había dicho lo que sentía simple y llanamente. Y ella… se sentía culpable de haber dejado caer ese muro que crecía en su interior. Lo dejo caer por vulnerabilidad, por miedo al rechazo. Justo cuando el le dice todo, todo para ella… se queda sin habla y no responde.

Eso la hacia sentir culpable, el quedarse callada por unos instantes y dejar escapar algo de presión que le carcomía por dentro casi desde que lo conoció.

En realidad, lo único que quería era desahogarse por completo, decir todo lo que el significaba para ella aunque no le diera la noche, y así encontrar a alguien que entienda eso.

Ese alguien seria Harry.

Pero el miedo le venció. ¿Cómo puede ser que ella, Hermione Granger, amiga leal de Harry Potter con el cual hizo batallas y enfrento con el numerosas veces mortifagos, dementores, criaturas mágicas y hasta ha vivido una batalla entre Harry y Lord Voldemort…. Pudiese echarse y rendirse ante un sentimiento?

Sencillo.

Ella enfrentaba hasta la misma muerte con Harry en numerosas batallas y el simple hecho de estar a su lado la hacia invencible. Pero, el hecho de 'desnudar' su alma ante Harry la hacia tan vulnerable como una pluma.

Eso es amor verdadero.

En ese momento quería dejar su alma volar para que Harry la viese no con la armadura que siempre había visto en su personalidad, sino lo hay debajo de allí… tal vez dejo su corazón volar ante él, pero no se dejo alcanzar.

Observo el cielo y miro las nubes, vislumbro un ave volando un poco bajo pero no tanto. Lo suficiente para verla claramente. Era blanca y tenía pequeñas manchas negras, ululaba…. _"Hedwing"._ Pero se alejo rápidamente. _"Que extraño"._ Cerró los ojos olvidándose.

Dejo su mente volar y volar hacia un mundo donde solo existían ellos dos, mientras pensaba… pensaba… y pensaba en él.

-…Harry… - suspiro, -…donde te metiste…-

Miro alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie, y quitándose la ropa de encima se metió al manantial con la ropa interior. _"Suerte que se la puso negra"_

……

No tan lejos de allí estaba Harry sentado en una roca frente al lago.

No sabía si verle a la cara o hablarle al respecto. En su interior sabia que había metido la pata; y bien grande que fue…

Recordaba claramente como se había prometido para si mismo serle sincero y fiel a Hermione. ¿Por qué tenia ese defecto de decir siempre la verdad?.

Una vez en su primer año, luego de su incidente con el profesor Quirrel, el profesor Dombuldore le había dicho: 'Es mi creencia de que la verdad en general, es preferible a la mentira'. _"Y con mas razón"_ pensó para si mismo.

Pero es mejor decir la verdad para no herirse con la mentira. Y así lo hizo!! ¿Como pudo todo salir tan mal?, al menos desde su punto de vista había sido un desastre. Prefería estar peleando con Voldemort, que llevar a cabo esa batalla del corazón que solo le hacia sentirse peor.

Solo tenía algo claro. No importa si Hermione no quisiera hablarle o no le correspondiera, no lo hiba a dejar así. Tenia que hablarle o se volvería loco, explicarle, no sé… alguna razón de por que siente esas emociones con ella.

De repente llego Hedwing ululando, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Harry al miro confundido, la había dejado libre esta mañana y ella no regresaba hasta el atardecer. Parecía exaltada y animada por algo que vio, o _alguien_…

-¿Que querrá?- se pregunto mientras la seguía.

Comenzó a bordear el lago, caminado bastante hasta llegar a unos arbustos pequeños. Se detuvo.Hedwing le ululaba más como para que siguiera _"Aquí termina el lago" _O no?

Un poco nervioso entro entre las ramas, haciéndolas a un lado para ver mejor. Pensarían que estaba loco al hacerle caso a una lechuza pero, Hedwing era la excepción.

Vislumbro un claro entre los árboles y termino de salir.

-WoW!-

Era realmente hermoso era una parte del lago pero escondida entre árboles. Un manantial. Vislumbro a Hedwing descansando sobre una se acerco y lo que vio lo puso colorado.

Ropa de mujer.

La tomo en sus manos y sintió un característico olor a vainilla que solo le recordó un nombre en este mundo… Hermione.

Colorado, dejo la ropa en su lugar y se dispuso a devolverse cuando…

-Harry?!-

Una voz lo llamo haciendo que se girara sin más remedio.

-Ho… hola…-

Se quedaron unos segundos viéndose a los ojos. El estaba parado a tres metros de la chica y ella estaba en el agua que solo le cubría hasta la mitad de los hombros.

Harry no se atrevía a imaginar lo que ocultaba debajo del agua pero sus instintos hormonales le fallaron.

Se sintió aceptado en cierta manera por la chica, diciéndole a sus instintos que no estaba enojada. Sonrió y se agacho mas cerca de ella.

-Y… que haces aquí?-

Ella rio un poco obvia, haciendo sonrojar a Harry por la idiota pregunta que había formulado.

-Sentí un poco de calor y encontré este manantial- dijo señalado a su alrededor, -¿no es hermoso?-

-Si que lo es- miro a su alrededor.

Volvieron a mirarse u el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos.

Era como si no se conocieran y se estuviesen conociendo de nuevo pero a otro nivel mas compenetrados.

Hermione vislumbro algo nuevo en sus orbes esmeralda, era como un brillo especial en sus ojos. Era amor y ella lo sabía. Eso la sonrojo un poco y bajo la cabeza.

Harry noto esto y se atrevió a tocarle el rostro levantándole la barbilla.

-Te he estado buscando- salió de sus labios.

Harry sintió que todas sus preguntas se respondían y noto un brillo en los ojos de su amiga. Era amor **y ahora él** lo sabía.

Fueron acercándose poco a poco. Estaba muy cerca. Hasta que…

-Uh… uh!-

Hedwing ululo separándolos rápidamente. (xD: HEDWING!! Por que?...TT)

Ambos rieron.

-Hedwing te trajo eh?-

-Si-

-Curioso, la vi volando sobre mi hace rato- lo miro pícaramente, -parce que te fue a decir donde estaba… eh?-

Harry se sonrojo y levanto los hombros como quitándose toda la culpa.

-Y… no tienes calor?- le pregunto.

El le sonrió guiñándole un ojo y se paro.

-Que vas a hacer?- lo miro intrigada.

-Mira, y veras…- le dijo tranquilamente.

Apoyo su pie en una roca y comenzó a desabrocharse los zapatos para sacar sus medias. Continúo con su otro pie. Los puso a un lado y se quito el polo que tenia.

Hermione no sabia si era ella o el agua pero tenia calor, mucho calor.

-Ha… Harry…-

El la miro y le sonrió para continuar a desabrocharse el pantalón. _"Suerte que tiene bóxers largos y negros"_, pensó ella mirando sus bóxers pitch Black que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo. _"Very Sexy"_

Terminando de quitarse todo se agacho a su altura.

-Me voy a bañar contigo-

Sin pensarlo ella lo tomo por el cuello y lo haló al agua.

Comenzaron a jugar con el agua y se atrapaban entre si, disfrutando cada momento juntos. Decidieron dar un paseo submarino juntos disfrutando de la naturaleza del lugar.

Debajo del agua se miraron y Hermione le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y subió a la superficie seguida por Harry.

Ambos subieron a la superficie y se miraron. Tenían tanto que decirse pero las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

Ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos y se acurruco en su hombro. El la rodeo fuertemente. No quería dejarla ir, no iba a precipitarse en decirle las cosas rápidamente, hablaría con ella clara y suavemente. No iba a cometer el mismo error.

Hermione se sentía segura en sus brazos estaba feliz por que sabia que Harry no estaba huyendo de ella como ella pensaba.

-Mione, lo de anoche…-

Ella lo miro a los ojos y sonrió acariciando su mojada mejilla, menando su cabeza de forma negativa. Harry comprendió que ella no quería hablar de eso ahora mismo pero sabía que lo hablarían después. Solo quería disfrutar de su compañía.

Y comprendió el mensaje.

Ella se dio cuenta de que le abrió su corazón y su alma a Harry sin miedo; y eso la hizo sentir fuerte. 'Desnudó' su alma ante él y no tuvo miedo, al contario, se sintió confiada y libre.

Y comprendió el mensaje.

-Te amo Hermione-

Esas tres palabras salieron de su boca como un sueño hecho realidad. Se acercó a sus labios y los unió con los de ella en un beso que se respondió tan rápido como sucedió.

Se besaban como nunca lo había hecho. Nunca se había besado, ni tampoco el alcohol de las fiestas los llevaba a ese extremo. Pero ahora era diferente, porque se conocieron nuevamente, se descubrieron nuevamente y sintieron nuevamente porque ahora eran algo que iba más allá.

-Sabes dulce- susurro entre sus labios.

A Harry le pareció graciosa la forma en que ella le demostraba todo lo que sentía y con ese comentario… le pareció el lado tierno y débil de Hermione.

Levanto su mano para apartar un mechón mojado de su cabello. Ella le acaricio nuevamente y tomo la iniciativa para otro beso.

Le gustaba, le embriagaba, era su droga. Podría besarlo por siempre pero tiritó del frio y esto Harry lo noto.

-¿Tienes frío?-

-Si, ya quiero salir-

Tomados de la mano salieron del agua y Harry pudo notar que Hermione llevaba su ropa interior. Tan colorado como el cabello de los Weasleys se volteo rápidamente dándole la espalda como todo un caballero.

-Es… esperare… hasta que…. que te… cambies….- murmuro con un poco de vergüenza.

Primera vez que veía una chica así, y aunque sea Hermione, eso lo ponía nervioso.

Escuchó la risa suave de Hermione, despreocupada ante la situación.

-No te apures Harry, es negra- le aclaro mientras este se volteaba, -además tu llevas ropa interior también-

-Si… es verdad…- dijo un poco apenado y se puso su ropa.

Tomados de la mano, salieron rumbo al castillo asegurándose de que no hubiera moros en la costa para que no encontraran su manantial secreto en el cual ambos compartieron un momento maravilloso y único en sus vidas.

Mientras caminaban, Hedwing volaba sobre ellos y llego a la habitación de la prefecta rápidamente por el balcón.

Los Gryffindors tomaron el camino común de los estudiantes. Se abrazaban a escondidas por el camino, se reían y se besaban hasta que llegaron a la sala común.

Cerrando la puerta tras él y utilizando su rapidez de buscador, tomo a Hermione de la cintura y se abalanzó con ella a la cama.

-Harry… jajaj… no…jajaj…Harry…jajajaj-

Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todos lados.

-No más…..jajaj….por…favor…jajaj- suplicaba con lagrimas y roja como un tomate.

-Esta bien- la dejo inmediatamente.

Pero ella fue más rápida y se abalanzo contra él.

-No Hermi… no!… jajaj-

-Solo si dices las palabras magicas-

-Esta… bien….- se sentó lo mas que pudo, -Te amo Hermione Granger!-

Inmediatamente ella le dejo tranquilo y este se dejo caer de espalda en la cama. Ella hizo lo mismo y se acostó mirando hacia arriba, a su lado.

-¿Sabes?... Yo también te amo Harry Potter-

El moreno volteo su rostro hacia ella mirándola fijamente a sus ojos ámbar. Ella se recostó de lado para que el la mirara mejor.

-Me gustas mucho Hermione-

Se coloco de lado también ahora quedando cara a cara con ella. Muy cerca.

La abrazo contra su pecho con una fuerza infinita.

-Toda tú, tu forma de ser, tu humor, tu humildad….- delineo sus labios, -ese gesto que tienes de morderte el labio inferior cuando estas emocionada o preocupada-

-…Me gustas toda…-

Ella estaba a punto de llorar, hace rato que quería. El feliz momento que habían pasado en el lago le hizo olvidar que quería hablar con él y desahogarse.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado.

-Harry, esto que estamos viviendo en este mismo instante me lo imagine tantas veces…- le acaricio la mejilla, -¿es esto un sueño? -

Harry sonrió y la estrecho con mas fuerza contra su pecho.

-No Hermi, no lo es-

Aunque ella sabia que todo lo que estaba pasando era real, sintió un alivio al oír esas palabras.

-Yo te he amado desde siempre Harry. Al principio cuando llegue a Hogwarts pensé que nadie me iba a aceptar por ser tan sabelotodo y mandona. Pero conocí a Ron y te conocí a ti Harry-

Harry escuchaba cada palabra que ella decía como un diario abierto ante sus ojos. La escuchaba hablar con un poco de tristeza al recordar esos años. Sintió impotencia por un momento y le acaricio la espalda mientras escuchaba….

-Tú me hiciste ver que no me podía dejar caer por nadie, que siendo yo misma iba a hacer feliz-

Levanto su rostro para verlo y tenia unas cuantas lagrimas, el moreno se las limpio dándole dos besos en las mejillas para hacerla sentir tranquila.

-Siendo amigos Harry, me di cuanta de que te admiraba mucho hasta que me fuiste gustando… pero no un arrebato y ya, sino amor. Jure Harry, Jure que te amaría aunque luego consiguieses otra novia e hicieras tu vida y yo la mía. Jure que te seguiría amando pase lo que pase, que serias mi único amor verdadero –

El la miro sorprendido. Ella había guardado eso dentro de ella por años y el no se había dado cuanta.

-Que siego para no darme cuanta antes, lo siento tanto Hermione-

Se sintió impotente de no haberse dado cuanta.

-Pero Harry, yo no estaba triste, al contrario como éramos amigos me sentía bien porque me querías mucho para ser solo amigos, y… aun eres mi mejor amigo Harry… mi confidente y mi único y verdadero amor por siempre. **Mi complemento**-

Harry no aguanto las ganas de besarle con pasión. La coloco debajo de él tomándola por la cintura y disfrutando cada sensación que esa chica le provocaba. Le transmitió amor, cariño, agradecimiento por tantas cosas… por ser su **complemento...**

Estaba agradecido de haberla conocido. Bendito sea el sapo de Neville!

Desde el principio eran el uno para el otro, y ustedes saben a que me refiero.

Jurándose amor eterno ambos prometieron estar juntos a pesar de la tormenta que se acercaba.

El sonrió…

Ella sonrió….

Y un **Te amo** basto para irse ambos al mundo de Morfeo.

Solo era eso lo que necesitaban.

Tiempo y paciencia.

Con eso bastaba para reconocer que se amaban desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Y eso es lo que, en otra dimensión, una mujer ignoraba al separarlos de lo que pudo haber sido un gran y verdadero amor que solo personas como tú o yo podemos imaginar lo que pudo haber sido y no fue…

…_.._

"_Dios no te hubiera dado la capacidad de soñar sin darte también la posibilidad de convertir tus sueños en realidad"_

…_.._

* * *

Que les parecio?

Se emocionaron, lloraron, como se sintieron?...

Quiero sus reviews finales!!

Gracias por leer mi historia, hasta otra!!

Besos, cuidense: LoonyPotter

_**Nox!**_


End file.
